In Plain Sight
by psychicpixie362
Summary: ALice is rich living with Carlise Emmett and Edward and her Dad decided to hire a driver named you guessed it Jasper Whitlock.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A /N: My sister had a Stephenie Meyer moment. It came to her in a dream. Now we are going to co-write this story. So I hope you enjoy the story. R&R it helps us update faster!!!!**

**In Plain Sight**

**Alice's POV**

I was looking frantically through my closet, looking for the perfect outfit for today it was already 9:30 and I was getting a late start getting to the mall so I could hit all the sales. When I finally got ready I sprinted downstairs pixie-like as usual for me and happily greeted my father, Carlisle.

"Hello daddy, how are you this morning?" I asked my tone reflecting my mood.

"I am doing quite well Alice, oh and before you go to the mall I want to introduce to you our new driver Alice, this is Jasper Whitlock," Carlisle said jerking his chin in the direction of the very VERY handsome young man in the corner.

He was tall certainly not lacking in muscle but nowhere near as muscular as my brother Emmett but more so than my brother Edward who was in Italy at the moment which made me totally jealous. He also had very large very brown eyes that made me melt, very cute blond hair. Then my eyes moved from his face to his clothes and I almost couldn't hide my look of disgust at what he was wearing.

He was wearing: light wash jeans that were filled with holes and tears and oh my god they were boot cut, a MCR band T-shirt, and red high- top converses with black and white checkered laces. It made me sick I would definitely be giving him a makeover I couldn't be seen with someone dressed like that, ugh! No matter I had unlimited spending money.

"Ms. Alice," he said formally and bowed like a perfect gentlemen interrupting my mental babbling.

"Mr. Jasper," I said giving a fake curtsey, since I wasn't wearing a full length skirt, and a flirty smile.

"He decided to start immediately so he will be driving you to the mall today," Carlisle said looking at me with his 'I caught that 'look." You two have fun now." He said with a quick wink at me as I ran out the door close behind Jasper.

I stopped in shock at the stunning yellow 911 turbo porche sitting in the driveway. Jasper laughed at me as he slid easily into the driver's seat. Soon after my state of shock passed I climbed into the passenger seat and we were off to the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Ms. Alice what are you thinking about over there you're being awfully quite?" it was only then that I realized how quite I actually was it was a strange feeling for me, silence.

"Oh, nothing just thinking about your new wardrobe and call me Alice please." I said.

"_My_ new wardrobe?" he asked .

"Yes of course_ your_ new wardrobe I can hardly be seen walking around with someone dressed like that," I said gesturing to his attire. "it's just not right,"

At that moment we pulled into the mall parking lot and got a spot near the front. As I got out to walk in I realized he wasn't following and turned around.

"Well come on silly you have to be in the store," I said as I pulled him out of the car.

"but I don't have much money," he said slightly bummed.

"well that doesn't matter I have unlimited spending money." I said as if it were nothing.

"Ms. Alice I can't expect you to pay for my clothing."

"Just consider it one of the perks of working for my dad."

----

It was just now lunch time so for lunch we went to Organic Smoothie. We both got a blueberry blitz and went to sit down, in a secluded corner.

We began to talk and then my cellphone rang.

_I used to be love drunk ,but now im hungover_

_I love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now its just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_

[A/N:** dad bold**:Alice Underlined]

Hello daddy

**Hello, just calling to remind you that you needed to be home at 1:45 it is now 1:10.**

o…………………..kay …um yehh… I forgot we'll be home soon.

**Alright. Bye I love you.**

Love you to daddy. Bye.

----

We were in the car on our way home. I was proud of myself I had a late start and I still managed to get Jasper an entire new wardrobe in the little time that we had. Now all he had to do was get rid of all those hideous clothes he had before. Today was a good day I got to go shopping and Jasper told me about his life, and then I had to tell him about mine. My thoughts continued until I was home.

"Miss Alice you're home."

"Okay"

He got out of the car and walked over to my side and helped me out of the car like a true gentlemen. He helped take my bags in and he had to go home, but I would see him tomarrow. I would make sure of it.

**A/N: Heyy………………….i am very sorry that I have not updated in a long time. My grandmother died. Sooooooooooooo………….it has been hard for me and it still is, but I am going to try to update a lot more often. R&R it will help me update.3**


	3. authors note

**A/N: I forgot to put this on the last chp. But my sister is no longer doing the story. It is just me [psychicpixie362]. She quit after we finished the 1****st**** chp. It is definitely harder to write a story by yourself but it is also not impossible. I love you people and I hope you will continue to read my story. thats all folks. Goodbye.**


End file.
